


Waiting and waiting

by Ghost__Writer



Series: Music to My Ears [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All Ghosts Have a Thing:tm:, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Bittersweet, Character Death, Drabble, Drowning, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I literally am posting this like, I was listening to like instrumental orchestra music when writing this, Ice, Miscommunication, Music, Not, Very Bad Writing, Waiting, but ey, i need to sleep, mostly decretum, much to tag, rn so there's no fear stoppnig me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__Writer/pseuds/Ghost__Writer
Summary: Every ghost has a thing in the Dream SMP. Ghostbur could forget things he didn't want to remember, and Glatt could possess others. So, when the new ghost on the Dream SMP showed up, it was hard to forget his thing.akaSelf indulgent thing where Tommy speaks in music notes bcos i saw a thing on insta and i really liked iti don't remember the thing tho so :(might bcome a series bcos i do recognize there's a lot of potential i can work with this is just an opener
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Music to My Ears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081451
Comments: 30
Kudos: 401





	Waiting and waiting

Each ghost had different attributes, which was what the DreamSMP lands learned. Ghostbur’s was to forget things he didn’t want to remember, Glatt’s was possession. The third ghost, however, is very recent. It was an accident, one that involved falling through ice and drowning before his elder brother could even save him. Tommy was dressed in his Antarctic clothes, the last clothes he had worn before he died. It was mostly a parka-hoodie mix they had made specifically for him. The hood was adorned with fur, and where the sleeves started and ended as well. It was mostly blue but it had white and red to symbolize him. They made him feel comfortable and warm, even when he was already freezing cold thanks to the ice in his lungs and veins. 

Tommy stared out of the window from his perch on top of Techno’s box. He used to hide in the very same box from Dream, living but invisible. Holding his breath until he couldn’t any longer, fear of being dragged back to Logstedshire gripping his insides and forcing him to act stupid out of irrationality. He couldn’t help it, really, he had already believed he would be found at the time. The ghost shook his head, arms wrapped around his legs and hugging them tight to his chest for more warmth than his clothes could give. Tommy was waiting, but that was what he did most of the time after his death. After the news of his true death (which Tubbo took equally as worse after realizing this one was an  _ accident _ that could’ve been avoided had Techno just  _ checked sooner.  _ Tubbo had threatened Techno mercilessly.), Techno and Philza went to sort out his funeral and burial.

He refused to go, not wanting to see people cry over his death (which surprised him. Why would people want to cry over an exiled teen’s death? Or well, HIS death? I mean sure, Tubbo would probably cry, maybe Philza. But he didn’t expect there to be MORE.) nor did he want to step into L’manberg at the moment. Face his crimes and all that. Techno had been pardoned (with a  _ lot,  _ and I mean  _ a lot _ of convincing from Philza and Ghostbur.) of his crimes briefly so he could handle it as well and then come back to Tommy.

So, Tommy was waiting. It felt similar to his exile. Similar, until he spotted three figures on the horizon, one was transparent. He watched as they approached, soon donning the familiar appearances of his brothers. They were, for the most part, wearing black, the only color was Philza’s green striped hat, Techno’s crown, and Ghostbur’s red beanie he seemed to adore. The youngest brother hopped up from his seat on the box, eyes gleaming as he raced out the door to meet them halfway. Downcast eyes shot up as they heard music notes. 

Each ghost had different attributes, and Tommy’s was that he spoke in notes. Musical notes, to be exact. Every word from the ghost’s mouth turned to a guitar string strumming, or piano playing gracefully. The instruments increased as he would speak, until it reached an orchestra. The music would speed up, slow down, increase, or decrease based on his feelings is what the others would learn. Ghostbur had taken to writing each melody that came out of the boy’s mouth.

They’ve gone through almost every instrument, except for any human voice. 

Today’s music was a violin, bright and peppy as Tommy spoke. Techno gave a snort,

“Tommy we can’t understand you.” It was stating the obvious, but it was also enough to shut the younger ghost up. Tommy gave a half hearted glare, but went to float next to Ghostbur. While his death still hurt, and was fresh on the living’s mind, the teasing and lighthearted atmosphere home was bringing them made it all a little bit better.

They’d be okay, even with a constant chatter of music in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> horrible opener. i could've written so much better.  
> i'm so sorry for everyone who willingly read this


End file.
